gtafandomcom-20200222-history
HPV-1000
The HPV-1000 is a police motorcycle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The HPV-1000 is a police motorcycle ridden by San Andreas Police Department police bikers, having a siren and flashing emergency lights. The bike is depicted with a white/grey color with black boxes on the sides and the rear, having the San Andreas Police Department markings. The HPV-1000 assumes a unique model that is not shared by another motorcycle, and bears resemblance to a police Kawasaki Kz1000. Performance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Powered by a 4-cylinder engine, the HPV-1000 has average acceleration, but is considerably faster than most bikes (only below higher end models such as the FCR-900 and NRG-500), although the player can fall off easily if they have minimal "bike skill". It is one of the few bikes which have off/on-road tires, which means that its main advantage over other bikes is its versatility; while some bikes (Sanchez, Quadbike) out-perform it off-road, and others (FCR-900, Freeway) surpass it while street racing, it is still considerably good at both. With this characteristic, the HPV-1000 is capable of tackling the toughest of hills and roadways and is also very agile, though at higher speeds, one might have to resort to brake-turning. If the Rhino or Hunter is not yet available, this bike is a good choice for completing the Vigilante side mission - mainly because the player can fire a submachine gun straight ahead or on both sides, allowing them to take out the opponent easily. Although its siren is no longer effective in prompting oncoming vehicles to move out of the way, its compact motorcycle design allows it to navigate around traffic far better than full-sized cars. Overall, the HPV-1000 is a well balanced vehicle to use, as well as one of the few bikes available from the start of the game. GTA San Andreas Overview Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The HPV-1000 makes an important appearance in "Cop Wheels", in where protagonist Carl Johnson needs to steal four HPV-1000s in various places around Las Venturas for the heist and needs to deliver it to a moving Packer. During the mission, no HPV-1000 appear in traffic, forcing CJ to jack the scripted bikes. HPV-1000s also appear in the mission Reuniting the Families, chasing the gang's car. In the mission "Small Town Bank" CJ and Catalina flee from the bikes, but use them afterwards to reach the hideout. Locations Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Found patrolling the streets in the main cities in San Andreas (Los Santos, San Fierro, and Las Venturas mostly). * Found with full immune in the mission Small Town Bank and Reuniting the Families. * Commonly spawn chasing the player at a wanted level of one and two stars. Beware, as the officer will shoot at the player, even if he/she only has one star. * Spawning on road almost every time after saving the game at the garage in Doherty, San Fierro. * They spawn quite quickly; if the player kills the riders at a red stop light, another one will spawn and one can get around 6 HPVs in a short time. * Rarely spawns in Red County. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The HPV might stand for "'H'ighway 'P'atrol 'V'ehicle", though it is also possibly a reference to human papillomavirus, which is one of the most common STDs. * In a beta version of the game, there was "911" written on the rear, and "SAPD" was replaced with "POLICE".Beta HPV-1000 In another beta version, there was a LSPD HPV-1000,Beta HPV-1000 2 implying that there would be a city-specific version of each HPV-1000, rather than a state-wide version. * The HPV-1000's emergency lights does not flash from the specified red and blue lights. Instead, they will flash from the front turning lights. * The engine sound is actually a PCJ-600 in slow motion. * Civilian vehicles will not move aside if the player is driving an HPV-1000 with the sirens on, unlike any other emergency vehicles. *If a pedestrian pushes an officer off the bike, a police officer on foot will steal the bike while they are fighting. *The player cannot invade the impound lot without a wanted level when driving the HPV-1000. References See Also * VCPD Wintergreen - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories equivalent. * Police Bike - The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. Navigation }} de:HPV1000 (SA) es:HPV1000 pl:HPV1000 ru:HPV-1000 pt:HPV-1000 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Bikes Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles